dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America vs Wonder Woman
Wonder woman vs Captain america is The Sayain Jedi's thirteenth DBX Description Which Patriotic Super Heroes from Marvel and DC will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The island of themyscira was peaceful nothing was happening on the front of the island Wonder Woman was seen training with her blades stabbing a wooden model of a parademon straight throught it's forehead finishing her training she grabbed the blade from the wood and started to walk away when suddenly a plane was seen landing to the island the plane was engulfed by fire. The plane landed straight into the island's forest in a explosion of fire. The plane's door opened up to reveal a man in a red white and blue jumpsuit with an star in the middle of his chest this mans name was Captain America. The first avenger got out of the plane with a shield in his hand when SHANK! The blade struck the tree right beside the avenger. Cap looked in front of him to see Wonder Woman walking towards him Cap grabbed the shield and got into his battle stance. HERE WE GO! Cap was the first to attack by throwing his shied straight at Diana but she dodged the attack and retaliated by flying towards Steve with her sword behind her back to try and decapitate Cap but Steve dodged the strike and done a slide underneath Diana and ran to his shield. Cap grabbed the shield and then slammed it straight into Wonder Woman's face knocking her onto the ground the first avenger then jumped towards the justice league member with his shield downwards with the intention of cutting off her head. Diana dodged the attack and in a flash she kicked Cap in the cheek launching him a few miles through the forest before Steve could land Diana slammed him straight into the ground cracking the ground underneath him. Cap screamed in pain as a crack was heard. Diana then grabbed Steve by the leg and started swinging him many many many times finally she threw him straight onto the ground cracking the ground even more. Diana jumped into the air with her fist raised to punch him while he was on the ground but he dodged it and buried his fist straight into Diana's face knocking her back a few feet Steve then threw a flurry of punches and kicks finishing this combo by slamming his shield into her torso knocking her straight into a tree. Steve then started throwing venomous left handed punches straight into her face then he kicked her in the chest breaking the tree in half and knocking her on her back. Steve was just about to walk away when Diana was coming towards him with a tree in her hand. Diana then started striking Cap in the face many times in the face like a baseball bat. Diana then started kicking Steve in the face five times breaking his jaw. Diana then started punching Steve in the face breaking his nose ripping his mask and knocking most of his teeth out. Wonder woman wanted to end this fight now as she started slicing him with her sword. Diana then stabbed the injured Steve straight through his leg making him paralyzed. Diana grabbed Cap by his head with her hands on each side of his head she then started kneeing Cap in the back ten times breaking his spine. Diana then kicked Steve in the head breaking his skull. Diana then finished the fight by stabbing Steve in the back of the head killing him Diana then grabbed Steve's corpse and threw it into the ocean she then walked away from the scene. Conclusion And the winner is: Wonder Woman Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:The sayain jedi Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights